Eventually
by woozigzag
Summary: Diusianya yang baru menginjak 16 tahun Jihoon sudah terikat,–dengan pria dewasa yang tidak dikenalnya, juga Mingyu. Pada akhirnya Jihoon harus memutuskan. / "..., jadi bisakah kau membalasnya?" / "Aku akan menjagamu." / Woozi, Hoshi, Mingyu ; SoonHoon ? JiGyu ? ( seventeen )
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Seventeen fanfiction**

( **S** oon **H** oon and **J** i **G** yu )

 _ **Eventually**_

 **.**

 **Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu,**

 **and other (just mentioned)**

 **.**

 **standard disclaimer applies**

 **Boys love, AU, typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Dia pilihan ayah, tapi aku akan menelanjanginya jika dia berani menyakitimu."

Jihoon mendongakkan wajah lelahnya pada seseorang yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri dihadapannya. Orang itu tersenyum lembut, mengacak sayang surai _pinkish_ Jihoon, kemudian mendudukan diri disampingnya.

Jihoon balas tersenyum kaku melihat kakak laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya itu, "Aku mengerti. Dia pilihan ayah, pilihan ayah tidak pernah salah hyung haha."

Tawa yang terkesan lelah dan dipaksakan. Tapi memang Jihoon benar-benar lelah dengan hari ini.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu. Lepas saja, aku yakin dia orang baik." Seungcheol mencoba menghibur adiknya, menepuk pipi gembil Jihoon yang akan jarang dilihatnya setelah ini, rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis.

Hening.

"Hyung, kau tidak malu?"

Seungcheol berhenti menepuk pipi adiknya kemudian menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Malu kenapa?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir aku melangkahimu? Aku adikmu tapi aku sudah lebih dulu bertunangan, sedangkan kau?" Jihoon tersenyum jahil sebelum menambahkan, "Jangan jadi pengecut hyung, katakan yang sebenarnya pada Jeonghan hyung."

Seungcheol bungkam. Pernyataan Jihoon membuatnya kesal, tapi Jihoon tidak salah sama sekali, alih-alih sangat tepat. Tepat menabrak keras hatinya.

"Aku tahu Jisoo hyung juga menyukainya. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nanti." Jihoon bangkit dari duduknya, berhadapan dengan Seungcheol yang masih terduduk kemudian menepuk kedua bahu laki-laki itu pelan, "Aku harap kau memikirkannya. Ah, aku harus pergi, dia pasti sudah menungguku."

Seungcheol pikir adiknya benar-benar kuat dan dewasa, mengingat hal yang telah terjadi pada anak itu. Dan lagi, disaat seperti ini Jihoon masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda dan memperhatikannya.

Jihoon akan melangkah, tapi Seungcheol segera bangkit dan menahan lengan kecilnya, "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memukulmu, tapi kau benar," Seungcheol menarik napas dalam sebelum dia hembuskan perlahan, "Akan kupikirkan."

Jihoon tersenyum kemudian memeluk Seungcheol erat, "Aku akan merindukanmu,hyung."

Seungcheol balas memeluk erat adik satu-satunya itu, "Kau tau aku juga." Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing sebelum Seungcheol kembali bersuara, "Ayo keluar, akan kuantar sampai depan. Ayah dan dia pasti sudah menunggu anak manis ini."

Jihoon melepaskan pelukannya, mendengus tidak suka akan kalimat terakhir dari sang kakak sebelum akhirnya memukul pelan kepala laki-laki yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. Setelahnya kedua kakak-beradik itu tertawa lepas dengan Seungcheol yang merangkul bahu Jihoon keluar dari kamar adiknya.

 _Aku akan merindukan ini semua_

Ya, Jihoon pasti akan merindukan semua hal yang mungkin tidak akan pernah dia lakukan setelah ini. Bercanda dengan Seungcheol, tertawa bersama kakak yang sangat dia sayangi. Dia akan merindukan sikap Seungcheol yang begitu posesif terhadapnya, yang begitu perhatian padanya, yang sangat menyayanginya, Seungcheol yang bahkan menangis jika melihatnya menangis.

 _Aku tidak boleh menangis_

Jihoon mengusap air yang turun begitu saja dipipinya. Tidak, dia tidak sedih, tentu saja tidak. Apa yang harus membuatnya sedih? Hidupnya akan kembali normal setelah ini. Kembali bersekolah, bertemu dengan teman-temannya, tertawa bersama mereka. Memang apa yang membuatnya sedih? Tidak ada 'kan?

.

.

.

Tentu saja tidak ada jika saja Jihoon tidak ingat bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah memiliki suami–calon suami lebih tepatnya.

Ini memang agak sulit diterima. Jihoon baru menginjak usia 16 tahun dan dia sudah bersuami.

Jangan membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang Jihoon. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu kejadiannya. Saat ini Jihoon hanya terjebak,–

–terjebak dalam perjodohan klise sang ayah.

Ayah yang begitu pengertian sehingga membuat Jihoon juga sangat pengertian untuk tidak menolak perjodohan dari sang ayah–dia hampir tidak pernah menolak permintaan ayahnya. Sebelum semua ini terjadi, Jihoon sempat bertanya kenapa, alasannya simpel,

 _"Ayah ingin kau dapat yang terbaik, sayang. Ibumu pasti juga setuju di atas sana. Anak itu baik, dia akan menjagamu, ayah juga sudah mengenal keluarganya sejak lama. Sebenarnya ini sudah terencana saat kau masih kecil."_

Benar-benar sangat terencana untuk membuat Jihoon menganga tidak percaya.

Jihoon yakin seyakin-yakinnya, pilihan ayah adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya. Jihoon sangat maklum akan sikap posesif ayah dan kakaknya, ibunya meninggal saat dia berusia tujuh tahun, dan itu alasan keduanya benar-benar sangat menjaga Jihoon sebaik mungkin. Bahkan menyangkut pemilihan calon hidup untuknya.

Pertunangan ini terlalu mendadak bagi Jihoon. Setidaknya biarkan mereka saling mengenal terlebih dulu sebelum pertunangan terlaksana. Tapi tidak, terima kasih untuk ayah calon mertuanya yang ingin keduanya cepat terikat. Jihoon tidak mengenal laki-laki itu sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak tau siapa namanya,

–setidaknya belum.

Benar-benar pertunangan yang tidak didasari rasa cinta, tapi Jihoon akan berusaha mencintai calon suaminya, bagaimanapun Jihoon merasa sudah terikat dengannya. Jihoon harap lelaki itu juga berusaha untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Jihoon bangun seperti biasanya. Dahinya mengerut bingung, biasanya ketika bangun dia akan disambut dengan senyum tipis tapi hangat dari poster besar Justin Bieber yang tertempel didinding depan ranjangnya, tapi pagi ini, sejauh mata Jihoon memandang, hanya warna biru laut yang menyambutnya. Tidak ada senyum tipis laki-laki yang menjadi _role_ _model-_ nya selama ini.

 _Ah iya!_

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Tentu saja tidak ada poster besar yang menyambutnya, ini bukan kamarnya. Jihoon benar-benar lupa kalau ini bukan rumah ayahnya, ini rumah tunangannya.

Lagi, Jihoon sangat berterimakasih pada kebaikan sang ayah calon mertua. Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu menyuruh Jihoon tinggal berdua dengan anaknya, yang membuat Jihoon mau tidak mau harus berpisah dengan ayah dan kakaknya. Jihoon tidak menolak, tentu saja, dia hanya diam dan diamnya Jihoon dianggap sebagai persetujuan. Jihoon itu anak manis yang sangat penurut, ok.

.

Pukul enam lima belas. Jihoon sudah berada dimeja makan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Jihoon memandang dua piring nasi goreng yang baru saja dibuatnya, dia ingin segera memakannya kemudian berangkat sekolah, tapi tidak, dia harus menahan laparnya sebentar lagi. Jihoon masih punya sopan santun untuk setia menunggu tunangannya keluar dari kamar yang tentu saja berbeda darinya.

Jihoon baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya sebelum laki-laki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menarik kursi disebelah Jihoon kemudian duduk disana. Memasang dasi berwarna pastelnya, membenarkan kerah kemejanya, sebelum akhirnya menatap Jihoon dengan wajah datarnya.

Pandangan Jihoon merosot kebawah.

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa, aku juga tidak mau tau. Tapi yang jelas sekarang aku adalah calon suamimu." Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara. Dingin dan datar, rasanya Jihoon ingin berlari kerumah dan memeluk Seungcheol seerat-eratnya. "Namaku Kwon Soonyoung, umurku satu tahun dibawah kakakmu." _Seungcheol hyung berumur dua puluh empat, beda satu tahun dibawah, ah! Dia duapuluh tiga._ "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan mengantarmu berangkat sekolah dan menjemputmu tepat pukul lima. Sebenarnya itu tergantung, akan kuberi tau jika aku lembur, jika itu terjadi kau bisa menghubungi supir ayah." _Ayah? Pasti ayahku, tidak mungkin ayah mertua. Eh, ayah?_

Laki-laki itu kemudian menghela napas, "Ada pertanyaan, Jihoon?"

 _Pertanyaan ya? Tentu ada._

 _Kenapa kau sudah tau namaku sedang aku tidak?_

 _Apa aku masih boleh bermain dengan teman-temanku?_

 _Apa aku masih boleh keluar rumah saat hari libur?_

Tapi Jihoon memang bodoh, dengan gampangnya dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sekarang makan sarapanmu, aku akan menunggu di mobil."

Laki-laki itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Jihoon yang kemudian mendongak, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada dua piring nasi goreng yang mulai mendingin di atas meja. Sia-sia saja menahan hasrat untuk tidak segera melahap nasi gorengnya, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak menyentuh piring satunya.

Hilang sudah selera makan Jihoon.

.

.

.

Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Tujuh tahun diatas Jihoon. Sangat dingin juga datar. Tingginya kira-kira sepuluh senti diatasnya–Jihoon merasa sangat pendek sekali sekarang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Rambutnya dicat pirang. Matanya sipit tapi sangat tajam juga terasa mengintimidasi, mata yang indah tapi sangat menusuk.

Setidaknya, pagi ini Jihoon sudah mendapat sedikit informasi tentang tunangannya. Jihoon rasa tidak perlu lagi memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan dia–Jihoon harus memberi tau Seungcheol nanti. Namanya Soonyoung, ok. Dan mata sipit tajam yang indah itu, Jihoon merasa familiar, rasanya dia pernah melihatnya.

Kalau ditanya sejak kapan Jihoon mengamati mata Soonyoung, maka jawabannya adalah sejak dia semobil dengan Soonyoung yang mengantarnya menuju sekolah. Jihoon rasa dia sangat terpesona dengan mata tajam itu, mata sipit sebentuk jarum jam pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh. Mata itu indah, namun juga bisa melumpuhkan saat kau mencoba lebih dalam memperhatikannya.

"Mau sejak kapan kamu ngelamun terus? Tidak mau masuk ke sekolah? Atau kamu mau aku gendong masuk ke kelas kamu?"

 _Eh?_

Jihoon tersadar saat suara agak berat Soonyoung menyapa pendengarannya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali meski dia tidak yakin Soonyoung dapat mendengarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu." Nadanya datar, tapi ada nada kesal juga disana. "Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalau saja mereka tidak memperhatikanku." Soonyoung menunjuk kedepan dengan pandangannya. Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung kemudian menatap horor pemandangan didepannya. Murid-murid yang didominasi perempuan itu tengah menunjuk-nunjuknya seakan dia anak dibawah umur yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya–tunggu, dia memang baru melepas masa lajangnya, dalam bentuk lain tentu saja.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" kali ini nada sinis yang keluar dari bibir Soonyoung

"Soonyoung-ssi, kurasa aku harus segera keluar dari sini." Walaupun sebenarnya Jihoon tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi dirasa dia harus segera menjauh dari tatapan para murid yang tengah mengintainya, juga dari hadapan Soonyoung.

"Bagus! Sekarang aku bisa cepat pergi dari sini."

Dengan begitu keluarlah Jihoon dari mobil Soonyoung, mobil hitam metalik itu segera melesat ketika Jihoon selesai membungkuk hormat mengucapkan terima kasih. Soonyoung pergi mengabaikan Jihoon yang ingin sekali menangis memeluk hyungnya.

.

.

.

"Jihoon-ah!"

Jihoon hampir jatuh tersungkur jika tangan itu tidak segera memeluk pinggangnya. Itu Wonwoo, dan Jihoon senang bukan main saat suara berat Wonwoo terdengar ditelinganya.

"Kau hampir saja membuatku malu, Won." Nada kesal Jihoon terdengar dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo terkekeh kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Jihoon, "Hei, Jihoon-ah, kurasa ada yang beda darimu hari ini."

Jihoon terlihat berpikir. Apanya yang beda? Jihoon rasa dia terlihat seperti biasa, tentu saja dengan melupakan satu fakta, "Beda apanya?"

Wonwoo mendudukan diri dibangku terdekat, kemudian menepuk bangku sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya Jihoon mendudukan diri disana. "Tadi aku melihatmu diantar seseorang. Dia bukan supir yang biasa mengantarmu 'kan? Dia terlihat masih muda, tapi aku yakin dia lebih tua dari kita. Dan lagi, mobil ayahmu biru, tapi tadi aku melihatnya berwarna hitam metalik."

 _Apa aku harus beritahu Wonwoo?_

"Jihoon?"

"Ah iya, tadi dia memang bukan sopirku. Mobilnya pun ganti." Jihoon mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Bukan sopirmu, berarti tadi siapa?"

"Dia..."

"Siapa?" Wonwoo bersih keras menuntut jawaban.

"Dia Soonyoung," _dia suamiku_ , "Dia kakak sepupuku."

 _Maafkan aku Won_

.

.

.

Jika kau pernah merasakan dadamu yang berdebar-debar karena berada didekat orang yang kau suka, ditempat sepi, hanya berdua. Maka percayalah saat ini Jihoon tengah merasakannya. Wajahnya merah, menjalar ketelinga, juga debaran didadanya. Dan itu karena seorang Jeon Wonwoo, sahabatnya sendiri.

Beda kasus, dada Jihoon berdebar-debar bukan karena dia menyukai Wonwoo. Ayolah, Wonwoo itu salah satu sahabatnya. Alasan satu-satunya yang membuat dadanya berdebar adalah pandangan penuh selidik dari Wonwoo. Dan tolong garis bawahi, dia dan Wonwoo sedang diperpustakaan, mereka dengan banyak anak disini, dan memang tempat sepi atau kau akan didamprat jika berani membuat kegaduhan. Jihoon ingin sekali menjambak rambut anak emo yang terus-terusan bertanya tentang Soonyoung.

 _"Sejak kapan kau mempunyai kakak sepupu, Jihoon?"_

 _"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"_

 _"Dia cukup tampan untuk membuat anak-anak berkerumun menjadikan kalian tontonan. Tunggu, jangan-jangan dia pacarmu."_

Yang terakhir itu terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Dan Jihoon sekarang sudah tau alasan mengapa anak-anak mengerumuninya tadi pagi.

Wonwoo dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan pandangan penuh selidik terhadapnya. Ugh, Jihoon ingin sekali berteriak pada Wonwoo,

 _"Stop it, Won. Dia calon suamiku. Aku tidak mengenalnya tapi aku sudah bertunangan dengannya. Puas?"_

Jihoon rasa Wonwoo akan menjatuhkan rahangnya setelah mendengar itu semua. Dan Jihoon akan tertawa puas setelahnya. Tapi tidak, terima kasih, itu akan menjadi ekspektasi Jihoon saja.

"Jihooni hyung?"

Seseorang membangunkan Jihoon dari lamunannya–tunggu, sejak kapan dia melamun. Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya kedepan, "Mingyu? Ada apa?"

Laki-laki yang Jihoon panggil Mingyu itu menyunggingkan senyum gigi taringnya, "Kau bisa ikut aku?"

Jihoon menautkan alisnya bingung, menoleh kekanan meminta pendapat pada Wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya, yang dipandang hanya menggedikan bahu acuh dan kembali pada buku yang–sejak kapan Wonwoo membaca.

"Aku pinjam Jihooni hyung sebentar, Wonu hyung." Mingyu segera meraih tangan Jihoon dan menariknya keluar dari perpustakaan setelah berpamitan sepihak pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya sejenak untuk memandang kepergian dua orang itu, kemudia menyunggingkan senyum misterius disana.

.

.

.

Jihoon merasakan hembusan angin kencang yang menabrak lembut wajahnya. Jihoon baru sadar bahwa Mingyu sudah membawa mereka keatap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan, pikirannya sibuk dengan sesuatu yang Jihoon sendiri tidak tau apa.

Mingyu kembali menarik Jihoon, kali ini menariknya menjauhi pintu atap menuju pinggir pagar pembatas.

"Kau senang sekali membawaku kesini. Ada apa Min? Apa ada sesuatu? Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya memposisikan diri disamping Jihoon, kemudian memberikan pemuda manis itu senyuman hangat terbaiknya–senyum yang mungkin dapat membuat setengah isi sekolah pingsan jika melihatnya, tapi hal itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Jihoon. Adik tingkatnya ini memang tampan, dia juga sangat baik kepadanya, dia hanya sedikit kekanakan disaat tertentu, dan juga berlaku sangat dingin pada orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

Jihoon tersentak saat Mingyu meraih tangan kanannya, menautnya dengan jari-jari Mingyu disana. Jihoon pikir Mingyu tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hyung, kau tau?" Mingyu memperhatikan wajah sempurna pemuda disampingnya, yang diperhatikan hanya menjawab dengan dehaman dan sedang sibuk mengawasi klub sepak bola yang sedang melakukan latihan dibawah sana.

"Aku sudah lama sekali ingin kesini bersamamu."

Jihoon menaikan alis kanannya bingung, kemudian matanya memandang tangannya yang berada digenggaman Mingyu dan wajah adik tingkatnya itu bergantian, "Bukannya kita sudah sering kesini bersama?"

Mingyu tersenyum lagi, kali ini dengan mata teduhnya, "Bukan yang seperti biasanya, aku menunggu hari ini tiba."

Jihoon makin tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Mingyu.

"Aku tahu kau masih bingung hyung, tapi," Mingyu menggenggam tangan lain Jihoon, menggenggam erat kedua tangan mungil itu, "Bisakah kau membalasku?"

Jihoon masih mencoba merespon semua yang Mingyu lontarkan, dia masih bingung, tapi didetik berikutnya Jihoon sadar apa yang menjadi arah pembicaraan anak itu.

Mingyu masih dengan senyum menawan disana mengabaikan Jihoon yang menolak mengerti ini semua.

 _Tidak, jangan bilang kalau kau..._

"Aku sudah lama mencintaimu, hyung."

Jihoon dengan mata sipitnya yang mencoba membola, dia sama sekali tidak percaya. Apa kata Mingyu tadi? Mencintainya? Jihoon harap dia salah dengar atau apa.

Jihoon menatap bingung mata hitam yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung–

(ada jeda)

–jadi, bisakah kau membalasnya?"

.

.

.

( **to be continue** )

* * *

 _ **Notes**_ ;

Hohoho saya kembali. Ada yang kangen saya? /sapa loh

Okok, sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin banyak terimakasih sama yang udah baca-follo-fav dan apalagi yang udah review fanfik aku yang pertama. Ugh, aku terharu banget, berasa dapet sambutan yang paling anget gitu sama penghuni fanfiknet. Yaampun, terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih sekali huhuhu. Oya, maaf juga yang reviewnya gak aku bls, bukannya aku males ato apa, tapi reviewannya gaada. Aku dapet notip di email kalo ada yang ngereview dan pas aku buka buat balesin, tarraaaa gaada. Maaf banget yah. Pokoknya makasih banget sama yang udah review.

Dan yah, karakter soonyoung disini inspired banget sama keseksian dia pas concert (no fun dan rock perform) yaampun ini manusia kenapa bisa seksi begitu sih, matanya itu minta dicolok gitu /plak. Dari situ aku pengen buat dengan karakter Soonyoungnya itu dewasa, meskipun kayaknya fail yah HaHaHa. Dan fanfik ini gak murni soonhoon, bakal ada jigyu, endingnya masih tergantung, bisa soonhoon bisa jigyu HaHaHa.

Anyway, liburannya udah selese yah. Ugh, aku belum siap masuk sekolah sebenernya.

Ih, ini kok banyak bacot sih. Udah ah.

Btw, **Happy New Year** **kawan, hope u have a great life in this year!**

Emmm, lastly, _**Review pls ?**_

/didamprat


	2. Chapter 2

_"Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Jadi, bisakah kau membalasnya?"_

 **Standart disclaimed applies.**

 _ **Eventually**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon tentu saja syok atas pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Mingyu yang terlalu mengagetkan.

Ini terasa begitu rumit bagi Jihoon,

Terasa begitu mengejutkan,

Terasa begitu,–

–aneh.

Aneh, tentu saja. Seseorang baru saja menyatakan perasaannya padamu, juga membalas perasaannya sekalian kalau bisa. Dan orang itu Mingyu, Jihoon tidak akan merasa pusing jika lelaki yang berada dihadapannya adalah orang lain.

Tapi kenyataannya dia Mingyu, dan Jihoon merasa pusing.

Jihoon bukan tidak mengenal Mingyu dengan baik. Salah besar, Jihoon bahkan mengenal Mingyu lebih dari anak itu mengenal dirinya–mungkin, karena Mingyu itu kekanakan. Jihoon dan Mingyu sudah berteman dekat saat mereka baru saja menginjak usia sepuluh tahun waktu itu, usia yang masih cukup muda untuk bisa disebut remaja. Hingga saat ini, usia dimana mereka akan menuju dewasa, Jihoon yang sudah berusia enam belas dan Mingyu satu tahun dibawahnya.

Jihoon jadi ingat pertemuan tak biasanya dengan Mingyu enam tahun yang lalu dan disusul dengan ketergantungan anak itu terhadapnya.

Jihoon ingat bagaimana Mingyu kecil yang akan memeluknya erat-erat saat mereka bertemu,

Mingyu kecil yang akan menangis jika Seungcheol melarangnya bertemu dengannya lantaran Jihoon sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas,

Mingyu kecil yang bahkan tidak akan mau makan sebelum Jihoon datang menemuinya saat dia sedang sakit.

Sedekat itu hubungan mereka berdua. Jihoon bahkan sudah menganggap Mingyu sebagai adiknya, orang tersayang ketiga setelah ayah dan kakaknya. Hubungan mereka terlalu dekat hingga membuat Jihoon merasa aneh jika Mingyu mengutarakan perasaan cinta kepadanya. Jihoon bukannya tidak menyukai Mingyu, dia sangat menyukai laki-laki yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Jihoon menyukainya, sayang kepadanya, juga mencintainya, tapi semua itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan Jihoon kepada Mingyu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya.

Dan keadaannya makin aneh menurut Jihoon karena saat ini dia telah memiliki seseorang yang wajib dicintainya,–

Kwon Soonyoung, calon suaminya.

"Mingyu aku..." Jihoon kehabisan kata-kata.

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku tahu," melepas genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan Jihoon, kemudian menangkup pipi gembil yang selalu menjadi favoritnya sejak mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. "Hyung, tatap aku." Mingyu mengarahkan mata Jihoon untuk bertemu dengan miliknya, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku."

 _Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu. Tapi,_

Mingyu menghela napasnya berat kemudian tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan,

"Sebagai seorang adik."

 _Benar, dan aku sudah memiliki Soonyoung hyung._

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengubah itu? Berusaha mengubah sedikit perasaan cintamu untuk tidak lagi memandangku sebagai seorang adik." Mingyu kali ini dengan senyum hangat yang sempat dia tunjukan pada Jihoon beberapa saat lalu, tidak sinkron dengan tatapannya yang begitu sendu menatap Jihoon yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolak ataupun mengiyakan ucapan Mingyu.

Didetik berikutnya Jihoon harus menahan nafasnya ketika Mingyu mengecup puncak kepalanya, kemudian turun ke kedua kelopak matanya yang reflek terpejam, dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya.

Mingyu menatap bibir Jihoon lama, kemudian anak itu mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba mengeleminasi jarak keduanya.

 _Ini salah_

Jihoon pikir ini salah jika dia membiarkan Mingyu. Jadi sebelum laki-laki itu dapat menyentuhnya terlalu jauh, Jihoon segera menarik diri dari Mingyu yang mengukungnya, melepas tangkupan tangan Mingyu dipipinya.

Jihoon menggeleng lemah, "Mingyu maaf." Sebelum akhirnya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Mingyu yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi ditempatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon masih memikirkannya, semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya. Tentang pertunangannya, tentang Soonyoung yang seolah tidak menganggapnya ada–memang Jihoon mau apa, dan juga Mingyu.

Semua ini begitu rumit bagi Jihoon, kepalanya pusing, otaknya seakan bekerja sangat lambat untuk mengerti semua ini, tidak, mungkin hatinya yang menolak mengerti.

"Kau tidak pulang, hyung?"

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jihoon membuatnya sedikit berjengit kaget dan reflek membalikkan tubuhnya pada pelaku, "Seungkwan? Ah kupikir kau...," Jihoon menghentikan ucapannya. Menghela napas lega jika orang yang menyapanya adalah Seungkwan, adik tingkat sekalian teman dekat di kelas vocal.

"Huh? Apa?" Seungkwan bingung dan Jihoon gugup, kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada. Aku sedang menunggu jemputan, kau sendiri kenapa baru keluar?" Jihoon berpikir, kelas vocal selesai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu dan Seungkwan baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sekolah pun sudah sepi karena tidak ada ekstra apapun selain kelas vocal. "Kau tidak sedang menunggu jemputan sepertiku 'kan?" Rumah Seungkwan tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, dan selama mengenal anak itu Jihoon tidak pernah melihatnya menunggu jemputan.

"Seungkwan hyung!" Seseorang berlari kearah mereka, "Oh ada Jihooni hyung juga."

"Hansol?" Jihoon menyadari seseorang yang sudah berada dihadapannya yang juga berada disamping Seungkwang. Beberapa saat kemudian Jihoon tersenyum mengerti, "Jadi, kau menunggu Hansol, Kwan-a?"

Seungkwan sedikit gelagapan, namun akhirnya mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, sedangkan Hansol tersenyum canggung.

.

Jihoon kembali menunggu Soonyoung sendirian disisi gerbang sekolah. Hansol sudah pergi untuk mengantar Seungkwan beberapa menit yang lalu. Jihoon benar-benar paham dengan kedua adik tingkatnya itu, mereka saling suka namun begitu pemalu untuk mengakuinya. Terbukti dari Seungkwan yang memerah saat Hansol mencoba meraih tangannya tadi. Jihoon ingin sekali tertawa, pasalnya Seungkwan bukan orang pemalu jika berada didekatnya atau yang lain, Seungkwan itu seorang diva, tapi jika sudah didekat Hansol seperti tadi, sang diva mendadak menjadi anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Jihoon berdecak sebal menyadari sudah lewat lima belas menit dia menunggu. Jihoon masih ingat benar jika Soonyoung mengatakan akan menjemputnya pukul lima tepat, tapi perkataan Soonyoung tidak bisa dipegang. Awas saja kalau nanti laki-laki itu datang, dia pasti akan merasakan jambakan liar dirambut pirangnya, kemudian Jihoon akan mencolok mata tajamnya, terakhir menarik-narik ujung bibirnya dan Jihoon akan tertawa puas setelahnya.

Benar-benar ekspektasi luar biasa dari Lee Jihoon

Ya, sekedar ekspektasi pemuas diri karena–demi Tuhan, mana mungkin Jihoon berani melakukannya, yang ada dia yang akan menangis ketika mendengar suara datar dengan perkataan menusuk dari bibir Soonyoung. Puas?

"Jihooni hyung?"

 _Ugh, Siapa lagi sekarang?_

Jihoon mengusap wajahnya pelan, dia sedang kesal sekarang dan seseorang memanggilnya. Bravo sekali untuk membuatnya bertambah kesal.

Jihoon berdeham sebentar untuk menetralisir pita suaranya yang menegang, mencoba menghindari perbuatan pendampratan oleh suara tingginya sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk berhadapan dan menjawab sapaan seseorang yang telah memanggilnya, "Ya, ada a–Mingyu?"

Sesosok wajah tampan terpampang jelas dihadapan Jihoon ketika dia sudah berbalik sempurna. Itu Mingyu dan Jihoon merasa canggung bertemu dengannya.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya ketika melihat wajah aneh Jihoon, "Hyung, jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku alien yang baru pertama kali kau lihat."

Jihoon mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya tersadar, "Ah anu..." Jihoon kembali kehabisan stok kata-kata.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi, hyung."

Hening.

Jihoon mengerjap

"Ah iya."

Didetik berikutnya Jihoon merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan. Mingyu membenamkan wajah Jihoon di dadanya, kemudian mengusak surai _pinkish_ favoritnya itu, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, hyung. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya tadi, seharusnya aku sedikit mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tidak mau kita terlihat canggung setelah ini. Aku mohon, jadilah Jihooni hyung seperti biasanya."

Jihoon tidak tau harus melakukan apa, tapi tangan kecilnya terangkat menepuk punggung lebar Mingyu sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan itu. Jihoon tau Mingyu benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, kita akan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kau, aku, juga Wonwoo."

Mingyu lebih mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon, sesekali menyesap wangi stoberi yang menguar dari rambut halus Jihoon. Laki-laki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak berniat melepas pelukannya pada Jihoon, hanya saja suara klakson mobil datang untuk mengintrupsi mereka, Mingyu berdecak sebal sedang Jihoon berusaha melepas pelukannya.

"Soonyoung-ssi?" Jihoon mendorong pelan dada Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka, Mingyu kebingungan. "Hyung?"

Jihoon terlihat gelisa, "Maaf, Min. Aku harus pergi, sampai bertemu besok." berjalan menjauh dari Mingyu menuju mobil dihadapan mereka dan masuk kedalam.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Mingyu sempat bertemu tatap dengan seseorang yang duduk dikursi kemudi sebelum akhirnya adu kontak itu terhenti ketika mobil berjalam pergi.

Pandangan itu,

Mingyu rasa dia pernah melihatnya, juga mata tajam yang terasa familiar menurutnya.

"Soonyoung? Siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon tidak tahu ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Soonyoung begitu dingin padanya–bukannya laki-laki tembok itu pernah lembut kepadanya, sama sekali tidak, tapi Jihoon rasa intesitas kedinginan Soonyoung makin bertambah. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka, Soonyoung diam dan Jihoon bungkam.

Ada setitik rasa bersalah dihati Jihoon melihat Soonyoung seperti itu

BRAK

Lupakan sedikit rasa bersalah, Jihoon benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah pada Soonyoung.

Laki-laki itu baru saja membanting pintu kamarnya, sedikit membuat Jihoon takut. Jihoon takut tapi juga bingung harus melakukan apa pada Soonyoung yang–

 _Apa dia marah padaku?_

Jihoon benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Soonyoung marah padanya, dan dia baru menyadarinya. Sadar Jihoon, memangnya apa yang membuatmu merasa bersalah pada Soonyoung tadi jika kau merasa bahwa laki-laki itu tidak marah padamu.

 _Dia marah padaku, tapi kenapa? tunggu–_

 _apa karena dia melihatku dengan Mingyu?_

Kemungkinan besar iya, dan Jihoon benar-benar merasa bodoh untuk kedua kalinya.

Soonyoung tunangannya 'kan? Bukan tidak mungkin dia tidak suka melihat Jihoon dengan laki-laki lain–meski Jihoon sadar pertunangan mereka tanpa dasar cinta, tapi tetap saja.

 _Aku harus minta maaf padanya_

Jihoon menatap pintu putih dihadapannya. Berjalan kedepan selangkah demi selangkah untuk semakin dekat dengan pintu itu, semakin dekat ketika tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu tapi terhenti dan tertahan diudara.

 _Kalau nanti dia mencekikku bagaimana?_

Jihoon masih ragu, tapi tangan itu bergerak untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Soonyoung.

"Soonyoung-ssi?"

Tidak ada jawaban

"Soonyoung-ssi, kau marah padaku?" Jihoon menarik napas kemudian membuangnya pelan, "Kau marah karena kejadian disekolah tadi?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban

 _Ini orang maunya apa sih?_

"Ya! Kwon Soonyoung aku bicara padamu! Apa kau tuli? Kau mendadak bisu atau bagaimana? Kau marah padaku karena tadi? Aku butuh jawaban Soonyoung, jangan bilang kau sedang menyilet nadimu didalam."

Jihoon mengerjap menyadari ucapannya

"Soonyoung kau mau–"

"Tidak sopan,"

Kedip

Jihoon melotot. Soonyoung dihadapannya. Dengan pandangan menusuk andalannya.

Kedip

 _Mati kau Jihoon_

Pandangan Jihoon turun kebawah, dia ingin menangis. Kenapa dia tadi menuntut pada Soonyoung sih, sudah tahu dia bakal menangis kalau sudah berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Tidak sopan sekali kau membentakku."

 _Ugh_

"Soonyoung-ssi, maaf aku tidak–"

"Aku tunanganmu berhenti memanggilku seakan kita tidak saling kenal."

Tunggu, mereka tidak saling kenal 'kan?

–sebelumnya

"Maafkan aku, Soonyoung. Akuㅡ"

"Bahkan aku tujuh tahun lebih tua darimu."

Skakmat

"Soonyoung hyung?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab, Jihoon anggap laki-laki itu setuju.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku tidak ada hubungan dengan Mingyu, aku tidak bohong, dia sahabatku dari kecil, dia–"

"Siapa yang peduli?"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya, "Ya?"

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon datar, "Siapa yang peduli dengan kejadian tadi? Tidak, jangan berpikiran bodoh, aku tidak mungkin menyilet nadiku hanya karena melihatmu dengan anak itu."

Mata Jihoon memberat

Soonyoung menyeringai, "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu."

Dada Jihoon terasa nyeri mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung yang entah mengapa terasa menusuknya berkali-kali. Jihoon masih tidak mengerti, belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya, belum mengerti mengapa dadanya mendadak nyeri. Lapisan kaca dimatanya juga bertambah tebal, Jihoon rasa lapisan kaca itu akan segera pecah.

Jihoon tersenyum, membuat setetes cairan bening merembes keluar dari mata sipitnya.

"Aku akan pergi kekamar."

Dengan itu Jihoon pergi dari hadapan Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut membuat suasana hening begitu terasa. Bulan dengan bentuk bulat sempurna bersinar dengan indahnya, mencoba menyinari bumi dari kegelapan malam. Cahaya bulan itu menyinari semua yang ada dalam jangkauannya, tak terkecuali menyelipkan cahaya kilau pada celah-celah jendela kamar seorang pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap dalam tidur tak nyamannya.

Jihoon tidur dengan gerakan gusar, pertanda tidurnya yang tak bisa dikatakan tenang, keringat dingin membasahi pelipis dan turun hingga ke pipinya.

Klek

Soonyoung memasuki kamar Jihoon yang tak terkunci, menghampiri Jihoon diranjangnya kemudian duduk disamping tubuh Jihoon yang bergerak sedikit gusar. Soonyoung tersenyum lirih disana, ada segenap perasaan bersalah dalam mata tajam yang melembut itu.

"Jihoon,"

Suara pelan nyaris tak terdengar keluar dari bibir Soonyoung. Tangannya terangkat mengusap pelan rambut lembut sewarna permen kapas milik Jihoon sebelum memposisikan tubuhnya tidur disamping tubuh ringkih yang masih bergerak tak nyaman itu.

Soonyoung mengelus pipi gembil Jihoon, mengurangi gerakan gusar Jihoon yang akhirnya berhenti.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Bohong jika aku sama sekali tidak peduli padamu,"

Soonyoung tersenyum, kali ini begitu lembut membuat wajah tampannya semakin bertambah tampan, "Aku terlalu menyayangimu hingga tidak sanggup melihatmu dengannya,"

Tangan Soonyoung bergerak lambat menyusuri wajah Jihoon yang begitu sempurna dimatanya. Dahi, mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir Jihoon yang merah. Soonyoung pikir Jihoon adalah salah satu malaikat Tuhan yang tersesat, tidak tahu arah untuk kembali pulang, Soonyoung tentu saja tidak akan pernah membiarkan malaikatnya kembali

pulang dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tidak untuk kali ini

"Anak manis usia sepuluh tahun waktu itu, telah tumbuh menjadi malaikat manis yang begitu cantik seperti ini." Soonyoung menyentuh ujung bibir Jihoon dengan ibu jarinya.

Soonyoung mendekatkan wajahnya pada milik Jihoon, menuju bibir merah ranum yang pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Soonyoung hendak merasakan kembali bibir yang dulu begitu menjadi candunya, tapi Soonyoung menggeleng sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan ciumannya didahi Jihoon.

Soonyoung memeluk tubuh Jihoon membuat sang empu bergerak menyamankan posisinya, membuat wajahnya tepat berada didada Soonyoung dengan tangan mungilnya memeluk pinggang Soonyoung erat. Soonyoung tersenyum, Jihoon juga tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

"Aku akan menjagamu."

Malam itu menjadi malam terindah bagi Soonyoung, juga menjadi tidur paling nyaman bagi Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

( **to be continue** )

* * *

 _ **Notes**_ ;

Hai, jadi aku merasa kena writer's block deh, aku merasa kecewa dengan chapter ini. Huhuhu maaf ya, apdetnya lama, pas apdet malah mengecewakan begini. Maaf banget.

Chapter 3 masih proses, ugh aku harus ubah berkali-kali scenenya. Mau buat sad soonhoon tapi jihoon kan manis unyu gitu, ga lucu kan kalau jihoon aku buat nangis nuntut ke soonyoung. Trs mau buat yg lucu, soonyoungnya kan dingin, masa tiba-tiba jual murah gitu sama jihoon? Trs aku harus gimana? Udah ah, biar dulu aja, siapa tahu ada pencerahan.

 **Review buat guest**

 _ **Uhee**_ Tarraaa sori deh gakbisa buat jihoon nerima mingyu wkwk kebaca kok waktu itu lagi eror mungkin ya. _**cutieteeny**_ yaampun iya nih, dibuang aja ke antartika. soonhoon? _**dankee**_ iya ini udah lanjut, ditolak kok wkwk _**Guest**_ jihoon pasti kuat :'' _**Guest**_ HARUS! wonu harus sama mingyu **_Windeerselu_** udah lanjut, maaf gak bisa apdet cepet maaf banget, akun kamu PMnya private jadi aku bales disini.

Yang pake akun, buka PM ok. Pokoknya makasih buat yang udah fav-follow-review, makasih sekaliiiii /ciumatuatu

Bentar dulu, meski kecewa aku masih butuh review nih /plak

Jadi, **_Review_** juseyooo . . . /kedipkedip


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eventually;**_ **SoonHoon main pair.**

{ **Lee Jihoon, Kwon Soonyoung, Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo** }

 **standard disclaimer applies**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari ini seperti hari minggu yang biasa dilalui Jihoon sebelumnya, tubuh mungil berbalut selimut tebal sebatas pinggang itu masih menggeliat pelan di atas ranjangnya, matanya masih terpejam dan terasa sangat sulit untuk terbuka. Jihoon tidak lelah, hanya saja terlalu malas untuk memulai harinya dipagi yang tidak bisa lagi disebut buta.

Jihoon menggeliat lagi, sedikit menggeser kakinya ketika rasa dingin menggelitik dibawa sana, memasukan kedua kaki pendek itu kedalam selimut yang juga membalut tubuhnya.

Jihoon mengerjap dalam tidurnya.

Ada yang aneh, Jihoon merasa seperti itu. Kaki pendek dibawah sana bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang hangat dan keras, Jihoon sekali lagi mencari objek yang tadi disentuhnya, meraba-raba dengan kakinya.

Tidak ada dan tidak penting.

Jihoon kembali dalam posisi nyamannya setelah mengabaikan sesuatu yang tidak diketahui juga tidak ditemukannya, terlalu malas untuk membuka mata mencari sesuatu yang masih misterius itu, jadi biarlah benda itu berlalu dan menghilang dengan sendirinya, _–_

tunggu.

Jihoon merasa ada yang aneh lagi, yang ini lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya terasa ditarik kedepan oleh cengkraman sepasang tangan yang akhirnya mengukung tubuh kecilnya dalam sebuah pelukan, mendekat dengan sesuatu yang lebih hangat didepan. Jihoon merasakannya, tangannya menyentuh sesuatu didepan sana, sesuatu yang bergetar teratur dan berdetak.

Jujur saja, Jihoon merasa sedikit takut jika sosok didepan ternyata makluk halus yang sering diceritakan Wonwoo kepadanya. Jihoon takut, bagaimana cerita konyol bualan Jeon itu menjadi kenyataan yang dialaminya dipagi yang tenang ini, dan bagaimana bisa Jihoon menjadi begitu bodoh telah mempercayai cerita Wonwoo. Makluk halus itu astral tak bisa disentuh, sedang sosok didepan bahkan terasa hangat dan bisa Jihoon sentuh.

 _Jangan-jangan orang mesum yang mabuk. Gawat_

Jihoon makin mempererat pejaman matanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk melepas tangan orang yang tengah mengukungnya. Bibir merahnya komat-kamit menyebut nama Seungcheol berkali-kali, berharap manusia tampan yang menjadi hyungnya selama belasan tahun itu segera muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Kekanakan sekali, tapi apa salahnya berharap disituasi genting seperti ini.

 _Ya Tuhan, bagaimana jika orang mesum ini melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padaku?_

"Ada apa denganmu? Buka matamu."

 _Bagaimana–eh?!_

Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat bagi Jihoon, bahkan dia dapat merasakan napas hangat menerpa wajahnya ketika suara familiar itu terdengar. Dengan takut-takut Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan, mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang selama dua hari ini sering Jihoon pikirkan.

Laki-laki yang berada diatasnya itu Kwon Soonyoung _–_ calon suaminya, laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum begitu hangat pada Jihoon, membuat pemuda mungil itu terpesona.

"Selamat pagi, Jihoon."

Kedip.

 _Apa aku masih belum bangun?_

Kedip.

Demi apapun, Jihoon sudah sadar sepenuhnya 'kan? Dia tidak sedang mengigau–demi apapun, Jihoon tidak sedang mengigau. Tapi Soonyoung, bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu ada diranjang bersamanya? Tersenyum hangat dan memeluknya?

Soonyoung–masih dengan senyum yang melekat pada wajah tampannya menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata Jihoon kemudian menangkup pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya, membuat pemuda dipelukannya mengerjap pelan.

"Hyung...sedang apa?"

Soonyoung tidak menjawab malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata.

Jihoon merasa aneh tapi juga bahagia, bagaimana bisa Soonyoung yang sedingin es balok tiba-tiba mencair menjadi hangat hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Jihoon masih mengingatnya, kejadian semalam tentang ketidak pedulian Soonyoung terhadapnya, tapi pagi ini Jihoon menemukan Soonyoung menjadi sangat berbeda.

 _Apa dia menemaniku tidur semalam?_

Jihoon merasa panas dibagian pipinya mendapati kemungkinan fakta yang Soonyoung lakukan ketika dia tengah lelap tertidur semalam. Soonyoung memeluknya sekarang, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin Soonyoung lakukan juga semalam. Jihoon suka sensasinya, merasa hangat dan nyaman ketika Soonyoung memeluknya, juga perasaan yang Jihoon tidak tahu jelasnya, dadanya terasa meletup-letup didalam sana.

"Hyung, boleh aku–"

"Ayo kita pergi kencan."

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari rumah minimalis yang terkesan mewah miliknya, menghentikan langkah sebentar untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu utama yang baru saja menjadi jalan keluarnya, memasang _headphone_ merah ditelinga ketika laki-laki itu berjalan melewati pagar besi setinggi pinggangnya kemudian menutupnya dari luar.

Wonwoo berjalan santai melewati jalan besar khusus untuk pejalan kaki yang disediakan pemilik perumahan tempatnya tinggal, fokus matanya tertuju pada _ipod_ ditangannya, mengganti lagu yang terdengar di _headphone_ nya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak melihatku."

Laki-laki itu berkata ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat disamping Wonwoo yang terlihat acuh akan kehadirannya.

Merasa diabaikan Mingyu mendengus, "Hyung," Nadanya terdengar aneh karena sedang merajuk. "Hyung, jangan dingin-dingin jadi orang."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya, dengan sedikit kesal menoleh kesamping untuk berhadapan dengan Mingyu, memutar mata tajamnya malas, "Memang kenapa? Ada masalah denganmu?"

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya kemudian tertawa pelan, "Sepertinya tidak."

Dengan itu Wonwoo kembali berjalan dengan hentakan, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat Mingyu dengar kemudian membenarkan letak _headphone_ yang terpasang ditelinganya.

 _Headphone._

Mingyu tersenyum melihat benda berwarna merah yang menutup telinga Wonwoo, benda itu hadiah ulang tahun darinya untuk Wonwoo setahun yang lalu. _Headphone_ itu masih sama seperti pertama kali Mingyu menyerahkan pada Wonwoo, membuktikan bahwa laki-laki emo itu benar-benar menjaga pemberiannya. Mingyu senang.

Merasa diawasi Wonwoo melirik Mingyu disampingnya, menemukan anak itu sedang tersenyum tidak jelas kearahnya. Wonwoo reflek menyunggingkan senyum kaku dari bibir tipisnya. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, hyung mau kemana?"

Wonwoo melepas _headphone_ nya. "Menurutmu?"

Mingyu menjetikan jarinya, "Tentu saja rutinitas hari minggu." Tersenyum jahil setelahnya, "Mengunjungi anak-anak kita." Tertawa begitu keras sebelum akhirnya diam memegang pipinya yang terasa panas.

Gantian Wonwoo yang tertawa keras.

"Berhenti tertawa, ini sakit Wonu hyung." Mingyu memegangi pipinya, membuat tawa Wonwoo semakin keras.

Mingyu manyun. "Hyung..."

Melihat wajah memprihatinkan milik Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tidak tega, jadi sekuat tenaga dia menghentikan tawa dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskan perlahan. "Tidak perlu merajuk Min, aku mual." Katanya setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya. "Kemarin, bagaimana?"

Mingyu berhenti mengelus pipinya yang memerah, memandang Wonwoo sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. "Mungkin Jihoon masih kaget." Menepuk punggung Mingyu pelan yang dibalas anggukan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku pikir lebih baik aku melepasnya."

"Ada apa denganmu?" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak, kaget dengan pernyataan Mingyu.

"Kurasa aku tidak bisa lagi, ada sesuatu yang rumit pada diriku. Tapi aku akan tetap berada disampingnya, menjaganya." Mingyu tersenyum, kali ini senyum yang lebih cerah. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Masih mengharapkannya?"

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu, Min." Menghela napasnya kemudian, "Dan ya, aku masih menunggunya. Tentu."

Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo. "Dia beruntung, tapi juga bodoh. Kau mungkin harus cari penggantinya, hyung. Cari yang baru saja."

Wonwo menggeleng dengan mata yang terfokus pada langkah kakinya, "Dia tidak bodoh, hanya saja belum sadar," menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya. "Dan tidak semudah itu. Coba anggap dia Jihoon, dia terlalu berpengaruh untuk hidupku, seperti Jihoon bagimu."

Ya, seperti Jihoon.

Mingyu terdiam, memori masa kecil itu terasa berputar dikepalanya. Wonwoo benar, Jihoon berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Jika saja waktu itu tidak ada Jihoon, semuanya tidak akan serumit ini, juga Mingyu yang mungkin tidak akan seperti sekarang ini.

"Maaf telah mengingatkanmu Min."

Mingyu menggeleng, "Tidak, aku malah senang mengingatnya." Tersenyum kemudian, "Hyung, mungkin kau harus cari yang baru. Yang lebih tampan, seperti aku contohnya."

Wonwoo menendang kaki Mingyu pelan, kemudian tersenyum pada Mingyu, "Kau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak,"

"Sial,"

"Kurangajar."

Dalam menit-menit penuh keheningan itu Mingyu menusuk-nusuk leher Wonwoo dengan telunjuknya. Laki-laki emo itu memutar mata malasnya kemudian, itu kebiasaan Mingyu, pasti sebentar lagi–

"Hyung ayo makan _jajjangmyeon_ berdua."

–nah kan.

"Ayolah hyung, ini masih siang untuk pergi berkunjung. Anak-anak pasti mengerti jika nanti kita telat."

Wonwoo terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Lagi pula aku lapar. Tapi berhubung kau yang mengajak, jadi kau yang traktir."

Mingyu mengangguk cepat, "Apapun untuk Wonu hyungku."

Dengan itu Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berlari bersamanya. Keduanya tertawa, melewati terik matahari yang menyengat kulit mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon pikir Soonyoung benar-benar aneh hari ini. Setelah kejadian pagi tadi yang membuat pipi Jihoon merah, siang ini Soonyoung megajaknya pergi bersama.

Kencan.

Itu kata Soonyoung ketika mereka masih bergelung dalam selimut hangat dan sebuah pelukan tadi pagi. Jihoon, tentu saja tidak percaya dan ingin menolak.

 _"Aku tidak mau dengar penolakan, Jihoon."_

Kata-kata itu bahkan meluncur sebelum Jihoon membuka mulutnya lebar, mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin pergi. Jihoon tentu saja langsung mengangguk, lagipula dia tidak sungguh-sungguh menolak ajakan kencan Soonyoung.

Jihoon mengangkat sebelah tangannya, memperhatikan gelang yang melingkar indah ditangannya, tersenyum manis kemudian. Gelang dengan bandul kecil berbentuk bintang itu pemberian Soonyoung untuknya, sebuah gelang pasangan, Soonyoung juga punya.

 _ **{**_ _"Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau apa, tapi aku menemukannya." Soonyoung memperlihatkan dua buah gelang di masing-masing tangannya._

 _"Berikan tanganmu," memasang salah satu gelang pada tangan kanan Jihoon, "Kau simpan satu yang bintang."_

 _"Dan aku yang matahari." Memasang gelang yang lain pada tangannya sendiri. "Kau suka?"_

 _Jihoon mengangguk cepat, gelangnya benar-benar indah. "Tapi kenapa satunya matahari? Bukankah bintang selalu dengan bulan?" memperhatikan gelangnya dan milik Soonyoung bergantian._

 _"Kau selalu ingin bersamaku?"_

 _Jihoon reflek mendongak menemukan Soonyoung yang tengah tersenyum menggodanya. Jihoon menunduk dengan wajah memerah._

 _"Aku tahu bintang selalu bersama dengan bulan. Selalu bersama setiap malam." Soonyoung meraih dagu Jihoon untuk kembali menatapnya. "Tapi kita beda dengan mereka. Kita berbeda untuk saling melengkapi."_

 _Jihoon mengerjap, menatap Soonyoung diatasnya._

 _"Bintang membutuhkan kehangatan matahari untuk melewati malam dinginnya," Soonyoung tersenyum kemudian, "Aku tidak butuh bulan untuk menemani malamku. Aku hanya butuh matahari-ku, dan itu kau Jihoon. Aku butuh kehangatanmu dan biarkan aku menjadi bintang yang berbeda untukmu, menemanimu dan menerangi malammu dengan cahaya redupku."_ _ **}**_

Jihoon memerah mengingatnya, menangkup pipinya sendiri.

"Sedang apa?"

Jihoon memperhatikan laki-laki yang mendudukan diri disampingnya kemudian melepas tangkupan tangan dipipinya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku terlalu asik bermain dengan mereka." Soonyoung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sekumpulan anak kecil yang berada tidak jauh didepan mereka.

"Tidak, hyung."

Jihoon mengikuti arah pandang Soonyoung, tersenyum kemudian. Satu fakta lagi yang Jihoon ketahui tentang Soonyoung hari ini, laki-laki tampan itu ternyata sangat menyukai anak-anak. Mereka sedang di taman sebuah panti sekarang, Soonyoung bilang ini rutinitas hari minggunya, mengunjungi adik-adiknya.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya?"

Soonyoung mengalihkan fokus pada pemuda manis disampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung...mau bertunangan denganku?" Jihoon menatap Soonyoung yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri?"

Jihoon memainkan gelang ditangannya, "Aku tidak mau mengecewakan ayah."

"Aku juga tidak mau mengecewakan ayahmu, terutama kau." Soonyoung meraih pundak Jihoon, memposisikan kepala pemuda mungil itu di dada bidangnya. "Dan juga diriku jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu."

Dahi Jihoon mengerut mendengar jawaban Soonyoung, pemuda mungil itu benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Aku...sudah mengenalmu lebih lama dari yang kau tahu, Jihoon."

.

.

.

 _Remaja laki-laki usia tujuh belas tahun itu berdiri didepan sebuah rumah besar, tubuh ramping remaja itu dia sembunyikan pada sebuah tiang yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Arah pandangnya fokus kedepan, mengawasi seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain sendirian di atas rumput taman tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _"Dia sendirian. Kenapa tidak menghampirinya?"_

 _Sesosok laki-laki paru baya datang menghampirinya, menepuk bahu tegap remaja itu pelan membuatnya menatap laki-laki itu sebentar. "Tidak paman, lagipula sebentar lagi Mingyu datang."_

 _Laki-laki yang dipanggil paman itu menghela napasnya pelan, "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengawasinya diam-diam seperti ini, Soonyoung? Jihoon bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengenalmu."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum, "Maafkan aku paman. Aku hanya bisa melakukan hal ini. Aku akan menemuinya suatu saat nanti. Sampai tiba pada waktunya nanti, aku akan datang pada Jihoon, mengatakan yang sebenarnya."_

 _Laki-laki yang diketahui sebagai ayah kandung Jihoon itu menatap Soonyoung dan anaknya bergantian, "Aku harap saat itu segera tiba."_

 _Soonyoung tersenyum, "Terimakasih atas kepercayaan paman selama ini. Aku akan selalu menjaganya dengan caraku sendiri, aku...benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Jihoon."_

 _"Aku percaya padamu, Soonyoung. Aku juga akan menjaga Jihoon untukmu. Jangan kecewakan kami, apalagi Jihoon."_

 _Soonyoung mengangguk mantap, "Pasti."_

.

.

.

"Dan liontin yang selalu menggantung dilehermu adalah salah satu buktinya."

"Liontin?" Jihoon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kausnya, sebuah liontin dengan bandul bintang yang selalu setia menggantung dilehernya, melepasnya kemudian.

"Liontin ini pemberian ayah. Ayah bilang aku harus menjaganya." Jihoon memperhatikan bandulnya, "Sampai saat ini aku masih penasaran dengan isinya. Aku sangat ingin membukanya, tapi setiap kuminta ayah untuk memberikan kuncinya dia selalu bilang tidak bisa. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan liontin ini?"

"Kau ingin membukanya?" Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku akan membukanya untukmu dan menunjukkan sesuatu."

Soonyoung melepaskan kaitan kalung berbandul kunci perak yang menggantung dilehernya. Meminta bandul liontin Jihoon kemudian membukanya dengan bandul kunci miliknya.

Jihoon menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Soonyoung berhasil membuka liontin itu dengan bandul kalungnya, mengeluarkan isinya kemudian. Sebuah kaca berwarna biru bening berbentuk bintang yang menyerupai bentuk liontinnya, Soonyoung memberikan benda itu pada Jihoon.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jihoon memperhatikan bintang indah itu dan menemukan sebuah ukiran disana. "Hoshi?"

"Hoshi berarti bintang. Itu panggilan ibu untukku, katanya aku seperti bintang yang bersinar. Anak-anak juga tahu namaku sebagai Hoshi. Hal itu, salah satu alasan mengapa aku selalu menyukai bintang." Soonyoung tersenyum, "Dan liontin itu adalah milikku, pemberian terakhir ibu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkanku. Aku selalu menjaganya, hingga suatu saat aku meminta ayahmu untuk menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga ini padamu, memintamu untuk menjaganya."

Jujur saja Jihoon masih tidak percaya semua ini. Kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung telah mengenalnya jauh lebih lama dari bayangannya. Liontin itu, Jihoon menerima dari ayahnya saat usianya masih sepuluh tahun, dan kenyataan bahwa Soonyoung dapat membukanya. Itu sudah membuktikan kebenaran perkataan Soonyoung.

"Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku, hyung. Aku senang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa kau sudah mengenalku sejak dulu."

Soonyoung sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Jihoon yang diluar dugaannya, tapi Soonyoung senang mendengarnya. "Ada sesuatu yang lebih indah tentang liontin ini."

"Benarkah?" Jihoon terlihat antusias.

"Liontin ini bisa menunjukkan warna berbeda setiap kau mengarahkannya pada kadar cahaya yang berbeda pula. Seperti ini."

Soonyoung mengangkat bintang kecil berwarna biru itu, mengarahkannya pada cahaya matahari yang bisa dibilang masih cukup terik.

Mata Jihoon membola kagum. "Hyung warnanya berubah oranye!" menunjuk-nunjuk isi liontin berbentuk bintang ditangan Soonyoung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Soonyoung tersenyum bahagia melihat Jihoon. " _Ich liebe dich_."

"Ap–"

Keduanya terkejut diposisi mereka. Jihoon sangat kaget, begitu juga dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung menciumnya dipipi. Hal yang tentu saja terjadi jika Jihoon tidak menoleh kearahnya, lain lagi jika Jihoon melakukannya. Tapi kenyataan Jihoon melakukannya, menoleh kepada Soonyoung yang membisikan sesuatu padanya. Dan Soonyoung mencium Jihoon,–

tepat di bibirnya.

Hey Soonyoung tidak berniat melakukannya, ok. Dia memang berniat mencium Jihoon, tapi itu dipipi bukan di bibir seperti ini.

Soonyoung memperhatikan Jihoon yang nampaknya masih belum bisa mencerna ini semua, terbukti dari mata kucing yang masih membola juga ekspresi kosong Jihoon. Soonyoung tersenyum, sejurus kemudian tangannya menyelip dileher Jihoon, menekan tengkuknya dan melumat bibir bawah pemuda mungil yang reflek menggigit bibir atas Soonyoung karena kaget. Jihoon memejamkan mata ketika Soonyoung sampai pada lumatan ketiga, semakin memperdalam intensitas ciuman mereka. Keduanya terlalu hanyut sebelum dehaman keras seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau melakukannya disini rekanku Kwon Hoshi?"

"Seokmin?"

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berlari kencang didepan Mingyu yang berusaha mengejarnya. Lomba lari terjadi diantara mereka berdua, saling mengejar untuk mencapai garis _finish._

"Seokmin hyung jangan tutup pagarnya!" Wonwoo berteriak pada seseorang yang berjarak sepuluh meter didepannya, semakin mempercepat larinya kemudian sampai disana. "Aku menang! Yah, aku selalu menang." Orang yang dipanggil Seokmin tadi menggeleng pada Wonwoo yang melompat-lompat kekanakan disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku selalu kalah darimu?" Mingyu sampai digaris finishnya, menetralkan napasnya setelah berhasil menyusul Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kalian selalu bertingkah kekanakan?"

Satu-satunya laki-laki berwajah emo diantara mereka bertiga memutar malas mata tajamnya melihat kearah Seokmin, "Hyung ini penentuan siapa yang benar-benar laki-laki diantara kita." Bertepuk tangan bangga mengabaikan Mingyu yang mendelik kearahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa hyung dari luar? Kenapa pagarnya hyung buka lebar?" Mingyu kali ini yang dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo yang telah selesai dari tepukan bangga atas dirinya.

Seokmin melanjutkan pekerjaan menutup pagar yang sempat tertunda. "Tidak, Hoshi dari sini."

"Hoshi hyung?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu berpandangan, berakhir pada Wonwoo yang berdecak kesal. "Semua gara-gara kau lagi-lagi kita gagal bertemu dengan Hoshi hyung."

Gantian Mingyu yang berdecak sebal, "Aku? Lalu kenapa hyung setuju tadi?"

"Karena kau mengajakku tadi, dan aku lapar." Wonwoo memelankan suaranya pada dua kata terakhir sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan menyadari kebodohannya yang menyalahkan Mingyu. "Lalu Seokmin hyung, apa Hoshi hyung berhasil kau foto tadi?"

Seokmin menggeleng, "Dia menolak. Dan jika kalian suruh aku untuk mengambil fotonya diam-diam, seperti biasa permintaan ditolak." Seokmin berjalan masuk meninggalkan keduanya yang mendesis pelan.

.

"Mingming-ah!"

"Hyung?"

Anak laki-laki usia enam tahun itu berlari slow motion kearah Mingyu yang berlutut didepannya. Mata Mingyu berbinar, senyumnya mengembang juga tangannya yang dia rentangkan untuk menyambut anak kecil yang berlari kearahnya. Mingyu menutup matanya ketika anak kecil itu semakin dekat kearahnya. Ya, mimpi Mingyu akan menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi besar untuk bisa menggendong anak kecil favoritnya.

"Wonu hyung, Hoshi hyung tadi kemari."

Bagai disambar petir Mingyu mendengarnya, anak kecil yang dipanggil Mingming itu menyebut nama Wonwoo dan bukan dirinya. Mingyu membuka matanya, berbalik kebelakang untuk menemukan Mingming yang sudah berada dalam digendongan Wonwoo. Mimpi yang kembali gagal, dan itu lagi-lagi karena Wonwoo.

"Aku dengar dari Seokmin hyung tadi." Wonwoo membawa Mingming ke bangku taman panti, mendudukan Mingming juga dirinya disana. Disusul Mingyu dengan wajah lesu setelah bangkit dari keterpurukannya, laki-laki tinggi itu mendudukan diri disamping Mingming.

"Hoshi hyung tidak sendirian tadi, dia membawa seorang hyung." Mingming menjelaskan pada Wonwoo yang terlihat antusias disana. "Siapa?" Wonwoo bertanya penasaran.

Mingming menggedikan bahunya, "Tidak tahu, Hoshi hyung tidak mau mengenalkannya, bahkan ketika hyung itu mau menyebut namanya sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Kali ini Mingyu yang terlihat antusias.

"Wonu hyung, hyung tadi manis, aku ingin menjadikannya kekasihku." Wonwoo menggeleng tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa anak kecil sudah berpikir yang macam-macam seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ada seseorang yang mempengaruhinya. "Kira-kira itu siapanya Hoshi hyung ya?"

Mingming menggedikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu, tapi Hoshi hyung menciumnya tadi."

"APA?!"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu berteriak bersama membuat Mingming yang memang berada diantara mereka menutup telinganya.

"Yaampun tadi kau melihatnya, Ming?" Wonwoo bertanya khawatir dan rasa khawatirnya bertambah ketika Mingming menganggukan kepala. Bagaimana bisa Hoshi, hyung yang dihormatinya dan sangat ingin ditemuinya melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak didepan anak kecil yang belum ternoda. Benar-benar

"Bagaimana bisa Hoshi hyung melakukannya didepan Mingming-ku?" Mingyu memasang wajah prihatinnya sebelum tersenyum jahil setelahnya. "Ming-ah, apa kau mau melihatnya lagi? Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang disini, dengan Wonu hyung." Mingyu menatap Mingming yang menatapnya dengan mata nyalang juga mata Wonwoo yang terlihat berkobar.

"Mati saja kau Kim."

Dengan itu Mingyu segera mendapatkan hadiah berupa pukulan bertubi-tubi dengan kekuatan maksimal dari Wonwoo juga Mingming yang terlihat murka.

.

.

.

.

.

( **to be continue** )

* * *

 _Ich liebe dich_ : Aku cinta kamu

* * *

 _ **Notes**_ ;

HaHaHa langsung banting setir jadi SoonHoon saya, kesannya php banget karena rencana awal SoonHoon atau JiGyu eh gataunya malah to the point. Maaf ya ;_; abisnya ga ngefeel sama JiGyu, entah kenapa kalo mereka jatuhnya malah angst. Mungkin kapan-kapan harus bikin angst mereka ya hahaha. Btw, ada meanie tuh, jadi udah fix ya. Maaf buat telat updatenya, writer block bukan alasan satu-satunya.

Jadi chap ini gimana? _**Review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Eventually_**

SVT's Hoshi, Woozi, Mingyu, Wonwoo,

ft. Dokyeom

.

.

.

* * *

 _Malam itu tepat pada hari ke lima belas di bulan Juni. Malam yang cukup dingin saat Soonyoung memasuki sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan mesin mesin medis beserta bunyi bunyiannya. Soonyoung terduduk di samping ranjang yang terbaring bocah dengan tubuh terpasang beberapa alat medis disana._

 _Soonyoung tertawa getir._

 _Dia pikir Tuhan tidak lagi sayang padanya, tidak mau lagi melihatnya bahagia. Tapi itu hanyalah spekulasi berlebihan, karena saat ini Soonyoung masih bisa melihat Jihoon tersenyum dalam tidurnya._

 _Soonyoung ingat sekali rencana awal malam ini yang sudah dia susun cukup rapi. Malam di hari ulang tahun dirinya menginjak usia dewasa dan malam bahagianya. Tapi hanya menjadi ekspektasi pagi hari kalau Soonyoung tahu malam ini akan terjadi._

 _Disampinya, tubuh mungil yang sedang terbaring dengan jarum infus ditangan, tersenyum dengan mata tertutup padanya. Senyum mengejek. Soonyoung tahu Jihoon sedang mengejeknya karena menangis tidak tahu umur disampingnya._

 _Soonyoung menggenggam tangan kiri Jihoon yang bebas, mengecupnya berkali kali._

 _Seharusnya, malam ini Jihoon sudah tahu siapa pengirim puluhan batang pensil warna warni yang selalu terselip satu demi satu di tas punggungnya. Seharusnya juga malam ini anak pendek itu sudah tahu siapa pengawal diam diam yang dulu pernah menolongnya bersama Mingyu. Lalu harusnya, malam ini Jihoon sudah mengenal Soonyoung._

 _Harusnya._

 _Tapi seperti yang Soonyoung pikirkan tadi, Tuhan tidak lagi menyayanginya karena terlalu lama membohongi seorang anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa apa. Lantas malam impian dimana Soonyoung memberi tahu segala tentang dirinya pada Jihoon tepat dihari ulang tahun ke tujuh belas nya tidak akan pernah terjadi._

 _Jihoon tidak sadarkan diri. Anak manis itu tertidur agak nyenyak di ranjang rumah sakit dengan alat bantu pernapasan di hidungnya. Tapi yang Soonyoung pikirkan, mungkin anak itu sedang mimpi indah. Anak mungil itu tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya._

 _Didalam ruangan yang sunyi ini samar samar Soonyoung dapat mendengar suara kakak laki-laki Jihoon yang mencoba menenangkan ayah mereka, dan suara seseorang yang menyebut nama Mingyu dan Wonwoo._

 _Soonyoung mengelus pipi Jihoon. "Kau tidak perlu seperti ini jika tidak ingin bertemu denganku, Ji. Aku bisa tidak memberitahumu dan langsung pergi ke Jepang malam ini." Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan cairan bening disudut matanya. "Tidak perlu cara seperti ini jika kau hanya ingin Mingyu yang menjadi temanmu."_

 _Lalu pandangan Soonyoung beralih pada anak yang juga tidur disamping ranjang Jihoon._

 _"Setelah kau bangun nanti, jaga diri baik baik, Jihoon. Minta anak itu menjagamu." Tangannya berpindah pada rambut halus Jihoon. "Maaf sudah tidak bisa lagi menjagamu."_

 _Lalu terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar yang Soonyoung yakin itu ayahnya._

 _"Aku harus pergi." Soonyoung mengecup pelipis Jihoon. Dia lalu bangkit berdiri, memandang wajah damai Jihoon cukup lama. Dia tidak rela meninggalkan Jihoon, tapi Soonyoung harus pergi. "Jaga dirimu, Jihoonie."_

 _Lalu Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jihoon. Mempersempit jarak keduanya sebelum mencium bibir Jihoon dengan sedikit lumatan. Soonyoung sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan betapa brengsek dirinya yang mungkin sudah merebut ciuman pertama anak yang bahkan lebih muda tujuh tahun tanpa sepengetahuan pemiliknya. Soonyoung sudah terlanjur frustasi melihat Jihoon seperti ini._

 _"Maaf, Jihoon."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menyibukan diri di dapur rumah Soonyoung. Sudah rapi dengan seragamnya, tapi ada celemek yang juga membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Pagi ini, anak itu lagi lagi sengaja bangun satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya, masih satu setengah jam lagi dari waktunya berangkat sekolah.

Hari ini tepat hari kesepuluh Jihoon tinggal bersama Soonyoung. Memang masih sebentar, tapi bagi Jihoon, tinggal sehari dengan Kwon Soonyoung itu sudah membuatnya merasa tinggal seminggu lamanya.

Jihoon sedang memarut keju untuk dua mangkuk skotelnya saat tiba tiba sepasang lengan melingkar di pinggangnya. Anak itu memerah menyadari Soonyoung memeluknya. Hal inilah yang membuat sehari bersama Soonyoung terasa begitu lama.

"Bangun pagi lagi?"

Jihoon masih melakukan kegiatannya tanpa mempedulikan Soonyoung yang bertanya dengan suara parau di ceruk lehernya. Dadanya menghangat, tapi Jihoon tidak ingin Soonyoung mengetahuinya.

"Apa semalam aku pindah tidur kekamarmu lagi?" Jihoon tidak mau bersuara, jadi dia hanya mengangguk. "Aku masih ngantuk Jihoon, aku mau tidur lagi."

Setelah Soonyoung menjauh darinya, barulah Jihoon bisa bernapas lega.

Pagi ini bukan pertama kali Soonyoung melakukan hal yang (sialnya) Jihoon sukai. Semalam juga bukan malam pertama Soonyoung tiba tiba pindah tidur dikamarnya. Soonyoung sudah melakukan hal yang sama sejak seminggu lalu saat setelah dia membawa Jihoon bertemu dengan anak anak kecil yang Soonyoung sangat sayangi.

Waktu itu, setelah teman Soonyoung yang Jihoon tahu bernama Seokmin memergoki mereka sedang melakukan hal yang tidak tidak didepan anak anak dibawah umur, Soonyoung membawa Jihoon pulang dengan wajah merah padam. Jihoon suka melihat wajah Soonyoung begitu, terlihat seperti anak kecil, jadi Jihoon tertawa sampai sampai saat bangun pagi dia harus menahan napas dengan wajah merah.

Pagi itu, Jihoon bangun dengan Soonyoung tidur (lagi) disampingnya.

Jihoon tidak tahu pada malam hari Soonyoung mengigau atau apa dan berjalan pindah ke tempat tidurnya. Tapi ketika Jihoon bangun pagi pagi sekali, Soonyoung akan ikut bangun bersamanya. Jihoon sengaja menyibukan diri, seperti sekarang, agar Soonyoung terganggu dan pergi dari tempat tidurnya. Jihoon tidak mengusir, tapi dia melakukan hal itu agar Soonyoung lupa semuanya.

Biasanya, saat Jihoon bangun pagi dan melakukan kebisingan, Soonyoung akan bangun. Tapi dengan mata tertutup, menghampiri Jihoon sebentar kemudian pindah tidur di sofa lalu Soonyoung akan melupakan semuanya setelah bangun tidur yang sebenarnya.

Seperti tadi.

Soonyoung datang memeluknya saat dia sibuk didapur. Jihoon seratus persen yakin bahwa saat Soonyoung melakukannya tadi, mata laki-laki itu masih tertutup yang menandakan bahwa Soonyoung belum sadar sepenuhnya. Maka dari itu Jihoon memilih untuk tidak bersuara dan membiarkan Soonyoung melanjutkan tidurnya disofa, lalu pada jam bangun Soonyoung sebenarnya, laki-laki itu tidak akan mengingat bahwa dia sudah memeluk Jihoon.

Jihoon bukan bermaksud apa apa melakukan semua ini. Dia hanya tidak mau merasa kikuk saja jika berdua dengan Soonyoung, apalagi setelah kejadian ketika laki-laki itu menciumnya.

Setelah kejadian sore itu, hubungannya dengan Soonyoung masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada yang berubah selain kebiasan malam dan pagi Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu masih dingin meski tidak sedingin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, juga tidak hangat seperti saat mengajaknya kencan.

Jika saja ditanya dari hati kecil Jihoon, anak itu ingin sekali Soonyoung memperlakukannya dengan hangat saat di benar benar sadar seperti pagi itu. Tapi tidak terimakasih, cukup Jihoon saja yang tahu tentang sifat tak terduga Soonyoung. Toh, meski tidak sadar, Soonyoung sudah memperlakukannya jauh lebih romantis ketimbang dalam keadaan sadar.

.

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu bahagia hari ini, Jihoon?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas.

"Katakan padaku, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon masih tak bergeming.

"Ya! Lee Jihoon."

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak menanyai Jihoon hyung. Kau berisik, Wonu hyung."

Gantian Wonwoo yang memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar Mingyu yang tiba tiba duduk disampingnya.

Jam istirahat kedua. Dan ketiga teman (yang satunya beda aliran; Mingyu) memilih menghabiskan tiga puluh menit terakhir sebelum memulai pelajaran kembali di kantin sekolah.

Mingyu awalnya duduk terpisah dari Jihoon dan Wonwoo. Tapi begitu mendengar nada Wonwoo yang menuntut, dan nama Lee Jihoon, juga berisik, Mingyu akhirnya memilih bergabung dengan dua hyung beda satu tingkatnya.

"Jihoon-ah!"

And for your information, sudah sejak pertama kali Jihoon menginjakan kaki didepan gerbang sekolah dengan senyum cerah tadi pagi, sejak itu pula Wonwoo menuntut penjelasan dari Jihoon yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

Mingyu juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Berhentilah, Wonu hyung. Kau berisik tahu."

"Pergi kalau begitu Kim. Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk disini?"

Mingyu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatap Wonwoo dan Jihoon bergantian. "Tapi kalau di lihat-lihat, memang Jihoon hyung beda hari ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Hari ini Jihoon datang dengan senyum lebar." Lalu melihat Jihoon seperti menerawang. "Dia diantar sepupunya lagi."

"Sepupu?" Kali ini Mingyu mengalihkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Jihoon. "Sejak kapan Jihoonie hyung punya sepupu?"

Wonwoo menjentikan jarinya. Mengabaikan wajah Jihoon yang terlihat kesal dengannya, dengan Mingyu juga. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah dengar Jihoon punya sepupu sebelumnya. Tapi aku percaya saja."

"Kenapa hyung percaya saja?" Kata Mingyu.

"Karena Jihoon yang bilang." Wonwoo mendongak menatap Mingyu yang kini sudah berdiri. "Kalau kau yang bilang, aku tentu tidak percaya, Min."

Setelah itu Wonwoo dan Jihoon melakukan tos dengan tertawa sementara Mingyu mendengus memasang wajah cemburut gantengnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jihoon merasa ponsel disakunya bergetar, ada pesan yang masuk, dan itu dari Soonyoung.

 _Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu nanti. Aku ada janji dengan Seokmin. Sopir ayah sudah ku hubungi untuk menjemputmu. Hati hati dijalan, banyak penculikan._

Jihoon tersenyum melihat kalimat terakhir yang ditulis Soonyoung, dia lalu menyimpan ponsel disakunya setelah membalas iya. Mungkin hari ini dia pulang sendiri saja, ada kelas musik yang menunggunya nanti sore, Jihoon akan menghubungi sopir ayah untuk tidak perlu menjemputnya.

"Apa mungkin sepupu Jihoon itu pacarnya selama ini?" Wonwoo mulai lagi, dan tiba tiba Mingyu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kecewa yang berlebihan. "Padahal Jihoon hyung baru saja menolakku."

"Mingu, jangan memancingku." Jihoon mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal pura puranya. Bayangan tentang kejadian seminggu lalu masih ada, tapi Jihoon bernapas lega karena Mingyu tidak lagi membahasnya, kecuali saat ini yang Jihoon tahu itu hanya candaan saja. Jihoon berdiri, "sudah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Aku pusing melihat kalian." Dan berjalan meninggalkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Sebelum Jihoon benar benar menghilang pergi ke kelasnya, Wonwoo berteriak. "Jihoon-ah! Nanti jadi beli bubble tea tidak?"

Jihoon berhenti sebentar, lalu balas berteriak pada Wonwoo. "Sama Mingyu saja, aku ada kelas musik." Dan ketika dia melanjutkan berjalan, samar samar dia mendengar Mingyu berkata. "Aku ada latihan basket, hyung. Jadi tidak bisa."

Jihoon tertawa.

.

.

.

Soonyoung duduk disebuah kedai dengan Seokmin dihadapannya. Bertemu seperti biasa, dan Soonyoung cukup tahu apa yang membuat sahabat sejak kecilnya ini mengajak minum bersama. Soonyoung menyedot bubble tea taronya ketika Seokmin berkata, "kau seperti om om mesum saat bersama Jihoon."

Soonyoung tersedak lalu mendelik kearah Seokmin. "Kau lupa diri atau bagaimana?"

"Apa?" Seokmin balik bertanya.

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan Chan masih empat belas tahun. Kau mau mengelak, Seokmin?"

Seokmin tertawa, menyedot jelly pop mangganya. "Chan itu teman adikku."

"Aku tidak katarak untuk bisa melihat matamu berbinar saat melihat Chan. Aku sudah berkaca, Seok, dan itu pandanganku setiap kali aku melihat Jihoon." Soonyoung kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Meskipun sekarang aku harus menahan dan membohongi Jihoon setiap pagi."

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku." Seokmin memainkan gelas jelly popnya sebelum tersenyum menerawang. "Aku membidiknya dan dia menerimaku. Bahkan aku sudah mendapat kecupan darinya."

"Kau dan Chan sudah pacaran?"

Seokmin mengangguk dan Soonyoung terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kau yang yakin tadi, Soonyoung, kenapa sekarang kau kaget?" Seokmin kemudian menggeser kursinya ke samping Soonyoung. "Tapi aku tidak terlihat mesum ketika Chan bersamaku."

"Kau pikir aku mesum?"

"Tidak." Seokmin menggeleng. "Kau terlalu banyak drama untuk menyembunyikan sifat mesummu."

Soonyoung mendengus sesaat setelah Seokmin kembali pada tempat duduk awalnya. "Aku lihat kau seperti ingin menerkam Jihoon. Bisa saja terjadi kalau aku tidak memergokimu waktu melakukan yang hampir iya iya didepan anak anakku."

"Aku hanya menciumnya, dan itu reflek." Soonyoung tahu dia bohong, tapi dia memang reflek kan saat tidak sengaja mencium Jihoon di bibir, walaupun setelah itu ya begitu. "Bahkan dirumah aku tidak lagi menciumnya."

"Berarti kau laki-laki munafik."

"Siapa yang kau bilang munafik, Seokmin?"

"Kau lah." Seokmin menunjuk tepat dihidung Soonyoung dengan sedotan. "Kau juga pengecut untuk terus terusan pura pura tidak ingat kalau kau memeluk Jihoon."

Soonyoung menggeram. Meski dia mengakui dirinya pengecut, tapi dia punya alasan melakukannya. "Aku punya alasan."

"Alasannya itu karena kau tidak mau kehilangan Jihoon, begitu?" Soonyoung tidak menjawab, tapi Seokmin cukup tahu lewat ekspresi sahabatnya ini. "Soonyoung-ah, berhenti memikirkan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak perlu berpura pura menjaga jarak lagi dengan Jihoon. Menurutku, itu malah membuat anak itu jadi jauh darimu."

Soonyoung diam memainkan gelas bubble teanya sebelum Seokmin melanjutkan bicara, "kau juga tidak perlu lagi menyembunyikan diri dari Mingyu atau Wonwoo." Seokmin menatap Soonyoung yang sibuk dengan gelasnya. "Waktu kau pulang dari panti, anak anak itu datang. Ya, aku pikir mereka akan tahu cepat atau lambat."

Soonyoung menghela napas.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi dari mereka, Soonyoung, apalagi Wonwoo." Lalu Seokmin melihat Soonyoung menatapnya. Seokmin mengangguk. "Kau harus beritahu dia untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Mingyu. Aku tahu, bagaimana pun cerianya Wonwoo, anak itu menyimpan rahasia dengan sangat rapi. Dan lagi, anak itu menyukai Mingyu, sama seperti Mingyu."

"Mingyu suka pada Jihoon, Seokmin. Dan aku mungkin akan kalah darinya."

Seokmin menggeleng. "Kau tidak tahu saja apa yang Mingyu pikirkan sampai dia ingin memiliki Jihoon. Dia ingin Wonwoo, tapi tidak bisa lepas dari Jihoon."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang lebih dekat dengan mereka selama kau ada di Jepang? Aku sudah mengenal mereka lama sepertimu, tapi aku jauh lebih dekat untuk tahu apa yang terjadi."

Soonyoung terdiam mendengar apa yang Seokmin bicarakan. Mungkin laki-laki itu benar tentang apa yang selama ini tidak Soonyoung ketahui. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Seokmin, laki-laki itu memang dia minta untuk memantau Jihoon diam-diam juga Mingyu dan Wonwoo selama Soonyoung di Jepang.

"Salah satu dari kau dan Wonwoo harus membenarkan ini, Soonyoung. Jangan lari atau bersembunyi lagi. Jadilah Soonyoung, jangan bersembunyi pada Hoshi. Aku yakin mereka berdua akan menghormatimu. Mereka ingin bertemu dengan Soonyoung yang selama ini mereka kira Hoshi." Seokmin kemudian berdiri. Menepuk pundak Soonyoung. "Pikirkan baik baik. Aku pergi dulu." Soonyoung mengangguk, setelah itu dia melihat Seokmin keluar dari pintu kedai.

Soonyoung bingung dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengira Mingyu menyukai Jihoon sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Mingyu menyukai Jihoon, dia ingin memilikinya, tapi seperti kata Seokmin tadi, Mingyu ingin Wonwoo tapi tidak bisa lepas dari Jihoon.

Mungkin Seokmin benar jika dia harus meluruskan semua ini, lalu berhenti bersikap pengecut pada Jihoon.

Soonyoung bangkit berdiri setelah menghabiskan bubble tea nya yang tinggal setengah, berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar tagihan. Saat Soonyoung baru saja akan membayar, seseorang menjatuhkan beberapa tumpukan buku di dekat kaki Soonyoung yang reflek mengangkat kakinya.

"Maaf, maafkan saya, saya tidak sengaja. Apa kaki anda terluka?" Seseorang yang ternyata anak SMA itu membungkuk berkali kali setelah Soonyoung berbalik. "Saya benar benar minta maaf."

Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan kedua matanya setelah tahu bahwa dihadapannya adalah Wonwoo, salah satu dari orang yang dia bicarakan bersama Seokmin tadi. "Wonu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya. Wonwoo kaget, dia mengenal laki-laki dihadapannya. "Kau?" Menunjuk wajah Soonyoung, "kau orang yang selalu mengantar Jihoon 'kan?"

Mungkin kata Seokmin benar, cepat atau lambat Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo akan mengetahui dengan sendirinya sesuatu tentang dirinya. Tapi untuk kali ini biarkan Wonwoo tahu lewat Soonyoung sendiri.

"Ya, itu aku." Kata Soonyoung. Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Senang kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku Kwon Soonyoung, kuharap kau masih mengingatku."

Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak membulat sempurna. "Soonyoungie hyung?"

.

.

.

( **to be continue** )

* * *

 **Notessss;**

Sebenarnya tidak ada kata-kata mutiara yang mau aku sampein.

Tapi berhubung saya mau, jadi saya curhat; Maafkan adeknya Uji ini karena menunda-nunda janji :') Aku tahu ini sangat telat banget apdetnya, jadi maafkan diriku. Ini semua gara gara apaan itu karya tulis?! Tugas kenaikan kelas dan observasi air di ekskul sekolah. please maafkan diriku. dan kuharap ada yang masih nunggu ini.

Typo tolong dimaafkan, karena saya males baca baca dari awal (ini saya baca ulang, tapi setitik mata melihat/?). Saya juga lupa plot dan ofd menyelamatkan fanfik ini. SoonHoon cintakuuuuu, makasih sayang. Saya gemes sendiri liatnya. Iya, yang episode 3, yang game dot bayi pas ada pertanyaan kalo Coups jadi cewek dia mau kencan sama siapa, dan Soonyoungku sayang jawab Uji, dan Uji bilang bukan dia lah dan bilang juga kalo Soonyoungku sayang yang ada di Coups bakal pilih dia gitu? dan dengan gubluknya dan tidak berperi ke Jihunan, Soonyoung ngejawab... nonton sana kalo belum nonton! NONTON!

Dan Uji itu emang bayi sekali di ofd, dan Wonwoo itu bapaknya. Sial.

MAAF YA MAAF

MAAF

MAAF

MAAF ANET

Da-da!


End file.
